


Just idiots.

by KiraDillinger



Series: The Conract For Life [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hugs, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraDillinger/pseuds/KiraDillinger
Summary: After the events of "the contract for life" fic, they decide they need a vacation. To talk and to make sure no one will leave anymore.You don't have to read the previous fic, and just take this as a single drabble.





	Just idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> The story behind is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320542/chapters/25338657   
> But in case you don't wanna read it, here's a brief explanaton: Peridot is a member of criminal organization, and Lapis is her girlfriend, whom Peridot saved when Lapis wanted to take her own life. Due to some bad events, after they already thought everything will be good, Peridot had to make Lapis leave, but Lapis came back. And they also has their own contract about their relationships. In this piece of work, they want to talk it out.   
> Also Star is a name for Blue Zircon and Jack (yes, female) is Yellow.

Lapis wakes up late, hearing quiet snoring behind and feels how Peridot breathes somewhere between her shoulder blades. It's almost noon on the bedside clock, and it would seem that they have to get up, get ready, go somewhere and work, but no. Vacation is a wonderful, even if there wasn't much work in the latest months.

There was no work for Lapis, but Peridot, trying to stifle the pain of separation (which, fortunately, turned out to be temporary), worked three times more than usual, making Pearl happy and making Garnet worry. Now Peridot sleeps for all the sleepless nights, allowing herself to stay in bed until lunch, without worrying about anything. The hotel is paid for another week in advance, food will be brought straight to the room, and Lapis will not wake her up, because Lapis loves to sleep almost more than she loves Peridot.

Lapis stretches and shivers, touching cool metal prostheses with her bare feet. She got used to it already, but still, every morning (or noon), when she doesn't want to crawl out from under a warm blanket, cold metal makes everything worse. Peridot frowns in sleep, muttering something.

“It's almost twelve already,” Lapis yawns, turning to face her and kissing her nose. "How much do we plan to sleep?"

Peridot grumbles, but opens pale blue eyes, trying to focus her gaze on Lapis. Lapis smiles, and Peridot can't help but smile back.

“Getting up, getting up…”

Their only plan for today is to find a deserted place on the beach, walk along the wet sand and talk. This is a special point in their contract, to talk, not to keep secrets, solve everything with words and then with actions, and they both signed for it (Peridot offered to sign with blood, but didn't find anything sharp near). The contract was signed with a simple green pen, and it automatically will be reset in case of death of one of the parties. Both of Zircons when heard a couple of points almost had a heart attack because of the incorrect construction of sentences (“you can't write a legal document like this!”), but Peridot stubbornly refused to make a new one in the presence of lawyers and others. A simple piece of paper, written with blue pen and perfect handwriting, was something special and important.

They slowly get up, gathering the clothes scattered last night, order a midday snack in the room and go to the beach before it's late. It isn't a long way to a quiet and deserted place, and Peridot hates to walk on the sand (her feet sink, keeping balance on prostheses is hard), but Lapis looks happy, holding her sandals in her hand.

Bali, of course, is warm, but it's a rainy season, and Peridot is happy. There’s no nasty sun, and Lapis asks her to take off her glasses more often. Peridot honestly tries, but gray clouds still hurt her eyes.

They reach a deserted place in half an hour, and Peridot falls wearily on the sand, spreading her arms. The wind from the sea pleasantly ruffles her hair, crawling under the barely buttoned shirt. Bali is hot, and only near the ocean you can get the desired coolness.

“Hey...” says Peridot when she realizes that someone needs to start a conversation. “You wanted to tell me something.”

Lapis sits down next to her, and Peridot moves up and puts her head on her laps. Laps are softer than sand.

"About what?" Lapis pretends not to understand. "Mm?"

“About what were you doing after Amethyst drove you to the airport. I thought I will never see you again, but you came back.”

“Ah…”

They didn't talk about it. Almost didn't discuss what happened. Were busy with something else, and only began to talk heart to heart when arrived at the hotel. Peridot dies from curiosity, and Lapis never mentioned it.

"I didn't do anything special. Flew to my family, thought something had changed. No, they still hate me for choosing art instead of science. Of course, they tried to behave like a real family, but I immediately understood everything from their faces and voice. I didn't tell them about you, and didn't stay there for long time. I was looking for a place where I am needed and someone waits for me. I was angry at you and the others, I wanted to run away, but I didn’t want to be alone. So I drove from place to place, wondering where to stay.”

Peridot smirks smugly.

"And yet you came back."

“Came back. Just thought that one computer genius suffers alone, unable to break away from work and make tea.”

Lapis doesn't look sad or upset. No, she is glad that she has spent money from the card on tickets here. They wanted to go on vacation when it was all over, right?

"And what were you doing besides work?"

“You better ask Pearl or Amethyst later. Working and drinking in bar mostly. Talking shit to them when I was high as hell too. I was... Feeling lonely, to be honest. I remember I spent many nights, crying in Star's vest. And Jack endured it, when I pulled her precious wife out of bed in the middle of the night, only to cry like a baby. It sounds so pathetic, I know."

Lapis strokes her hair, sighing and looking up at the gloomy sky, ready to rain.

"Not pathetic. There's my fault too. It wasn't necessary to leave like that. I had to go back, take you by the collar and talk. And I ran away. As always.”

Peridot rises, weightlessly kissing her, twists their fingers and sighs.

"Let's just agree that we both are just idiots."

Lapis smiles.

“Yeah.”

It begins to drip from the sky, and Peridot, who is very fond of just getting wet in the rain, frowns, hiding her face on Lapis' chest.

“Just don't leave anymore, okay? Even if I say "go away". Even if I say I'll shoot you. Don't leave."

“Won't you shoot me?”

"Only both of us at once."

"How romantic."

“Of course.”

And they sit in the pouring rain, near the high waves of the ocean, looking with blue eyes far into the distance, not wanting to leave. Even if they get sick, it won't mean anything.

They return to the room soaked, but cheerful, happy, squeeze out clothes and fall on the bed, covering themselves with a blanket and laughing.

Until the end of the holiday is still a whole week.

Until the end of the contract is a lifetime.


End file.
